Baby Don't Cry
by berlindia
Summary: Aku mencintaimu tapi terkadang aku takut menyakitimu. Jarak tidak akan membuatku berpaling tapi ini.. Maafkan aku - Suho/ Dulu kau bilang jika aku meninggalkanku kau akan menyusulku. Tapi sekarang? apa yang harus aku lakukan? - Yixing/ SuLay/Yaoi/Akhirnya bikin ff si papih ma mamih #loh!


Ini sebenernya remake dari ff jaman SMA OnKey dengan judul yang sama. oia, cerita ini terinspirasi oleh salah satu acara di tv. Namanya **believe it or not, **jadi inti ceritanya sama bgt hehe..

Casts : Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Support cast : Zhang Jongin aka Kim Jongin

Kris Wu aka Wu Yifan

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau tau?_

_Hal yang paling menyenangkan saat orang jatuh cinta itu apa? _

_Menurutku membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia_

_Tentunya saat bersama kita_

_Hal itulah yang aku inginkan_

_Setidaknya setiap do'a yang aku panjatkan pada Tuhan_

_Aku ingin dia bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Junmyeon pov~

Sudah 9 jam aku menempuh perjalanan dengan keadaan cuaca yang sedang hujan deras. Padahal baru saja aku selesai presentasi mengenai proyek baru untuk perusahaan sepatu milik keluarga. Lelah? Itu pasti, tapi senyuman di bibirku tidak pernah pudar setiap aku ingat kalau sebentar lagi aku akan segera bertemu dengan kekasiku di kota yang sangat jauh dari Seoul, daerah pegunungan yang cukup tenang untuk seorang pelukis seperti dia. Setiap mengingatnya, akan membuatku teringat akan aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Senyumannya yang lembut dan belaiannya yang halus. Dia namja yang canti dan memiliki aroma memikat meski terkontaminasi dengan aroma cat minyak yang selalu mengotori tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya. Ah~ 6 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Selama itu aku bisa bertahan tidak bertemu dengannya, untuk lebih dari itu aku rasa itu tidak mungkin.

Ah! Aku ingin memberikan kotak beludru berwarna ungu indigo berukuran 3x3 cm ini untuknya, agar dia tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Oh! Rasanya aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar pada kotak beludru ini. Aku ingin memberikannya kejutan. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Ah! Sepertinya aku akan terus mengulang kata "tidak sabar" jika berurusan pada seorang namja berlesung pipit yang menunjukan sebuah kelembutan saat tersenyum.

Saat aku memandang kedepan tiba-tiba seekor anjing melintas di depan mobilku yang membuatku harus mengerem mendadak.

Ya Tuhan!

Untung saja. Aku kembali mengemudikan mobilku. Tunggu? Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Aku pandangi tangan kananku, kemana kotak tadi? Aku alihkan pandanganku ke daerah pijakan rem kopling dan gas. Benar saja kotak itu berada di dekat pijakan rem. Aku ulurkan tanganku tanpa menghentikan laju mobilku. Tapi tanganku tidak bisa menggapainya, aku lepas sabuk pengamanku dan membungkukan badanku untuk mengambil kotak itu secepat yang aku bisa. Tepat saat aku menegakkan tubuhku saat itu juga suara klakson memekik dan sorot lampu mobil truk mengenai mataku. Aish! Aku banting stir ke kiri hampir saja menabrak truk, tapi mungkin aku sedang sial, saat itu juga sebuah pohon hampir aku tabrak kalau aku tidak menginjak rem tempat pada waktunya.

Aku tarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Ya Tuhan.. Terimakasih." Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, suasana saat ini apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi, aku baru sadar suasananya sangat mengerikan bukan hanya karena gelap tapi juga karena hujan. Berarti aku harus lebih berhati-hati kalau tidak mau diceramahi oleh kekasihku yang cerewet. Meski cerewet aku tetap merindukannya.

Aku memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan rumah bernuansa kayu tanpa pagar di sekelilingnya. Aku terobosi hujan yang cukup besar dengan berlari. Dengan tangan bergetar karena kedinginan aku pencet bel yang ada di samping pintu. Hanya butuh menunggu beberapa menit sampai sebuah kepala terjulur dari dalam rumah.

"Ah! Hyung!" serunya kaget dengan suara bassnya.

"Ssst!" aku tempelkan telunjuk tanganku tepat di bibirku, "jangan berisik! Apa Yixing ada di dalam?" dia mengangguk tapi pandangannya menulusuri sekelilingku. "Aku tidak mengajak Kyungsoo, Zhang Jongin." aku tahu apa yang dia cari. Dia hanya tertawa salah tingkah padaku.

"Masuk hyung, akan aku siapkan air hangat untukmu." Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, namun dia membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba,"Hyung mau minum apa?"

"Apa pun yang penting menghangatkan tubuhku." dia hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Bukan hanya ahli dalam melukis dia juga ahli dalam menata ruang. Sebenarnya ruangan ini tidak terlalu luas tapi dia bisa membuat tempat ini tidak terasa penuh sesak dengan penempatan barang yang sesuai pada tempatnya, padahal barangnya tidak sedikit. Dia sangat ideal untuk menjadi istriku kan? Walau pun dia seorang namja. Aku suka pemikiranku tentang Yixing yang akan menjadi istriku.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing pov~

Sudah lama aku dan Jongin diam di kota ini, tapi hanya beberapa lukisan yang bisa aku buat. Aku sebenarnya sangat jarang membuat manusia sebagai objek lukisanku, aku lebih tertarik tentang alam. Tetapi karena peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu aku membuat sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan sebuah danau dan hutan yang tidak jauh dari rumahku dengan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain disana, beberapa ada yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Padahal jarang sekali ada anak kecil yang bermain di dekat danau itu. Selain berbahaya karena danau itu cukup dalam tapi juga karena terdapat hutan berkabut yang sering membuat orang-orang tersesat.

Ada satu hal yang cukup ganjil dari perkataan salah satu gadis kecil yang tadi aku temui. Saat aku tanya kenapa mereka bermain disana.

Dan gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan riang. "Kami akan menjembut seorang oppa yang sangat tampan." Menjemput oppa yang tampan? Saudara mereka kah?

Lamunanku hilang dalam sekejap saat mendengat suara pintu dibuka. Aku tidak membalikkan badanku karena aku tahu itu pasti Jongin. Paling dia hanya akan bertanya, "belum tidur?" setidaknya adikku yang menyebalkan itu tetap memiliki rasa peduli pada hyungnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari kanvas putih yang terus saja aku torehkan warna menggunakan kuas. Bukannya menjawab dia malah memelukku dari belakang. "Hei!"

Eh, rasanya berbeda, dia menaruh dagunya tepat di bahu kiriku. Aku kenal aroma tubuh ini, pelukan ini dan suara hembusan nafas ini. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sayang~"

_Deg_

"Joonmyeon?" aku mencoba melepas pelukannya untuk membuktikan sendiri siapa yang memelukku.

"Diam sebentar.. Aku sudah lama tidak memelukmu seperti ini." Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah mendapatkan pelukan yang sangat erat. "Lukisanmu selalu bagus."

"Ini belum selesai.."

"Oia?"

"Ya.. Ah!" aku teringat sesuatu, "kenapa tidak bilang akan datang kemari?"

"Hmm.. Kejutan." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Aku rasa kekasihku ini selalu bergadang akhir-akhir ini." Dia menggesekkan pipinya yang selembut tofu ke permukaan pipiku.

"Tidak juga.." bohongku.

Dengan tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badanku agar berhadapan padanya. Dia membungkukan tubuhnya dan menelusuri kantung mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Dia selalu tidak bisa berbohong.." senyumannya yang lembut terukir di wajahnya yang mebuatnya bak seorang malaikat.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Sambil tertawa pelan, Joonmyeon membalas pelukanku dengan erat, "Aku tahu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov~

Mungkin hanya Joonmyeon yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari ruangan ini. Yixing sadar bahkan sangat sadar kalau tubuhnya sangat lelah karena sepanjang hari selalu diam di dalam ruang lukisnya jika sudah mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi. Joonmyeon yang memaksanya untuk tidur di kamar yang jarang dia kunjungi selain untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Yixing membersihkan tangannya dari cat minyak tidak lupa membersihkan wajahnya yang ternyata terciprat cat. Setidaknya wajahnya sekarang lebih segar setelah seharian mengurung diri. Saat dia mendongakkan wajahnya. _Deg!_ ternyata Joonmyeon dari tadi bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi tepat dibelakang tubuhnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku!" Yixing mengelus dadanya pelan karena merasa jantungnya memompa darah terlampau cepat.

Joonmyeon mendekati namja cantik itu dan mengusap wajah Yixing dengan handuk. "Kenapa kasurmu sangat berdebu?" Namja berlesung pipi itu tidak menjawab, hanya menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya yang mengelus wajahnya yang digantikan dengan punggung tangan namja berwajah angel, "jangan mebuatku khawatir," Joonmyeon mengecup dahi Yixing dan mengusap rambut blonde caramelnya yang lembut. Inilah yang membuat Yixing tidak mau melepaskan Joonmyeon dari hidupnya, semua senyuman dan semua perhatiannya hanya di tujukan untuk seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai warna putih sama sepertiku?" setahu Yixing.. bukan, dia tahu semua hal tentang Joonmyeon, kekasihnya ini lebih suka warna gelap.

"Hm?" Joonmyeon memandang baju yang dia dan Yixing kenakan sama-sama berwarna putih. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengubah gaya rambut dan warna rambutmu menjadi kecoklatan?"

"Hm.. mencoba gaya baru mungkin." Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku rasa sekarang waktunya untuk tidur."

Niat awal Joonmyeon memang agar Yixing tidur. Tapi sekarang mereka malah duduk di pinggir kasur sambil saling perpandangan, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan mungkin mereka ingin memandangi satu sama lain sampai puas.

Joonmyeon menarik tubuh Yixing agar duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau selalu seperti ini," dia kecup kedua mata kekasihnya, "keras kepala dan terlalu memforsir tenagamu untuk bekerja," Joonmyeon menggosok ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Yixing.

"Kau lupa? Kau bahkan lebih sering bercinta dengan laptopmu itu sepanjang malam."

Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya memarahinya. "Aku bahkan merindukan bibir ini yang sekarang memarahiku."

Yixing terkesiap dan langsung membungkamkan mulutnya. Dan Joonmyeon tidak membuang kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya. Joonmyeon nyatanya memang benar-benar merindukan belaian tangan Yixing yang mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Tangannya ini selalu saja memegang kuas dan hampir membuatnya cemburu buta pada kuas-kuas yang tak bernyawa. Joonmyeon mengambil tangan Yixig yang ada diwajahnya dan mengecup telapak tangannya dengan dalam.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku pada belaianmu oh! terutama aroma tubuh ini," dia mengalungkan tangan Yixing dan mengecup leher jenjang yang ada di hadapannya berharap bisa menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

Yixing sedikit merintih karena geli, namun dia kembali menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan lembtr dan mengecup singkat pipi seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Pemilik senyum malaikat itu meraih tangan Yixing dan memasukkan sebuah benda bulat dari kotak yang dia siapkan tepat di jari manisnya. Hanya sebuah cincin perak sederhana.

Yixing menatap jari manisnya dengan bingung "Ini?"

Jinki mengecup jari manis Yixing dan tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya yang bingung atau mungkin.. terlalu kaget "Hanya sebuah benda yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu padaku." Senyum terlukis di wajah Joonmyeon yang membuat hati seorang Zhang Yixing terenyuh.

Yixing masih dalam keadaan bingun dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Boleh aku menangis?"

"Tentu sayang.." Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh Yixing yang mulai terisak.. terharu kah? "Boleh aku mengatakan sebuah pengakuan?"

"Tidak perlu." Ujarnya sambil menghapus air matanya kekasihnya dengan lembut, "karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Joonmyeon meraih wajah kekasihnya dan menempatkan bibirnya dia atas bibir Yixing. Hanya sebuah ciuman dengan lumatan lembut terlalu lembut hingga membuat tubuh Yixing serasa melumer. Dia selalu menyukai ciuman Joonmyeon yang membuat darahnya berdesis dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Untuk Joonmyeon inilah moment yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Merasa keberadaan Yixing tidak hanya dalam khayalannya tapi secara nyata. Menyentuhnya dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Oh! betapa besar rindu dan cintanya ia pada namja pelukis yang bernama Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu_

_Tapi terkadang aku juga menyesal_

_Karena aku takut menyakitimu_

_Tapi aku lebih takut jika kau bersama orang lain_

_Aku pengecut.. Aku egois.. _

_Tapi asal kau tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapa pun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Suara sesuatu di luar mengusik tidurnya, padahal namja cantik di pelukannya masih tidur dengan damai. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa tidak mengantuk lagi apalagi lelah. Apa mungkin karena sudah bertemu dengan namja yang dia cintai. Ah~ mengapa dia menjadi semelankolis ini?

Suara-suara kecil di luar membuatnya penasaran dan gelisah, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin mengusik mimpi namja kesayangannya ini. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari ranjang dan menggunakan mantel berwarna hitam yang sudah dia persiapkan dari rumah. Mungkin berjalan sebentar membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Danau yang begitu tenang mungkin sangat indah, padahal mungkin saja danau ini sangat dalam. Belum lagi saat melihat di arah samping danau ini atau lebih tepat di depan pandangannya terdapat hutan yang berisi berbagai macam jenis pepohonandan masih tertutup kabut. Hm? Bukankah suasana ini yang dilukiskan oleh Yixing di atas kanvas. Suara yang mengusiknya tadi kembali muncul. Ternyata itu suara tawa dari sekumpulan anak kecil.

Joonmyeon memandang heran anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang bermain, tapi apa harus sepagi ini?

"Oppa~" sahut salah satu dari mareka yang merupakan anak kecil yang berwajah cantik dengan mantel biru muda.

"Ne?" Joonmyeon memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kemari.." sekelompok anak itu melambaikan tangan padanya. Tapi Joonmyeon hanya menatap mereka.

Merasa tidak digubris, anak kecil yang memanggilnya tadi, mendatanginya dan menarik-narik kecil celana Joonmyeon, agar dia mau berjongkok. Anak kecil itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Joonmyeon.

"Aku?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung, anak kecil tadi hanya mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa..." dia menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menatap jendela kamar tidur Yixing.

"Oppa.." gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya. "kami kemari hanya untuk menjemput oppa~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Joonmyeon hanya bisa diam memandang gadis kecil itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Itu terserah hyung.." timpal salah satu dari mereka, "aku rasa hyung yang cantik itu akan mengerti, ya kan hyung?" dia juga mendekati Joonmyeon dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Joonmyeon menatap dua tangan mungil yang terulur ke arahnya. Harus kah? Tapi dia ragu. Dia memandang wajah mereka yang tersenyum seolah-oleh meyakinkannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menggenggam tangan mereka dengan kedua tangannya, memandang jendela kamar Yixing sebentar dan mengikuti arah anak-anak kecil itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

_Inilah yang aku takutkan Xing._

_Semoga apa yang mereka katakan benar_

_Apa kau akan mengerti?_

_Aku memang kejam_

_Tapi semoga do'a yang selalu aku panjatkan_

_Tuhan akan kabulkan_

_Maafkan aku sayang_

_Ah~ Tidak~ aku mencintaimu.. Selalu.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yixing pov~

Suara cicit burung dan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela menbuatku bangun dari mimpiku, tapi namja yang tadi malam di sampingku sudah tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia sedang mengobrol dengan Joongin?

Aku menuruni tangga, kalau sudah jam segini biasanya Joongin sudah diam di depan tv untuk menonton pertandingan basket. Tvnya memang menyala tapi entah kemana adikku itu. Ternyata dia sedang membaca koran tepat di depan pintu. Memang ada berita apa sampai-sampai membuat dia melewatkan acara pertandingan basket?

Aku tepuk bahunya yang tegap, "Jongin?"

Dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan kaget, Hei, ini terlalu berlebihan. "Eh, hyung!" dia menyembunyikan koran yang dia baca di balik badannya.

Aku menatapnya heran "Kenapa kau sembunyikan?"

"Emh, tidak apa-apa," dia mengelus tengkuknya dengan gugup. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Oh! Apa kau sudah makan?" aku menggelengkan kepala, ah- adikku sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya. "Biar aku yang siapkan." Saat dia melewati badanku aku langsung merebut koran yang ada di tangannya. "Ya! Hyung!"

Aku melihat sebuah judul berita yang sangat besar. 'TIKUNGAN *** KEMBALI MENELAN KORBAN' Tsk, di sana memang sering terjadi kecelakaan. Tapi yang membuatku kaget keterangan plat nomor mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan sama seperti milik... Aku langsung keluar memeriksa halaman, tapi tidak ada mobil yang terpakir kecuali mobilku. Apa ini? Kemarin malam apa hanya mimpi? Tapi mimpi itu terlalu nyata. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi. Eoh? Aku memakai cincin pemberian dari Joonmyeon. Jadi?

"Jongin"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kemarin malam Joonmyeon hyung datang kemari."

"Dia memberikan cincin ini padaku." Dia menatapku dengan kaget. "Kita harus ke tempat kecelakaan itu sekarang." Ujarku sambil berlari dan mengambil mantelku tidak lupa mengambil kotak cincin yang kemarin malam Joonmyeon berikan.

"Kau yakin?" dia menarik tanganku dengan kuat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku yakin dan aku tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkannya tepatnya meyakinkan diriku sendiri. "Aku ingin membuktikannya sendiri."

Hanya terdengar suara deru mobil yang menemani perjalanan kami. Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobilku. Pikiranku terlalu rumit dengan semua hal tentang Joonmyeon, bahkan masih terbekas hangatnya pelukan Joonmyeon saat mendekapku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov~

Jongin berjalan beriringan bersama Yixing yang terus memainkan ujung mantelnya dengan gugup. Melihat hyungnya gelisah, Jongin menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat. Mungkin Jongin memang lebih pantas menjadi hyung dari pada Yixing yang terlihat lebih lembut.

"Tunggu disini." Ujar Jongin dan berjalan ke arah polisi yang terlihat sedang mencatat sesuatu. Yixing hanya bisa memandangi keadaan di sekelilingnya yang terlihat sibuk. Dia mengigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. Kepalanya terasa pusing melihat orang-orang yang berjalan hilir mudik di sekelilingnya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan sekelilingnya dia berjalan kearah Jongin.

Baru beberapa langkah tapi tubuhnya langsung di tabrak oleh seseorang "Ah! Maafkan aku.." ujarnya sambil menundukkan badan, Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan. "Apa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir..

"Tidak~" ujar namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun!" namja dihadapan Yixing langsung menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata merupakan orang yang dihampiri oleh Jongin. "Kau ini! Masih juga menggoda orang di tempat seperti ini."

"Tidak~ hyung." Dia menatap orang yang dia panggil hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya."

"Sudahlah! Mana foto yang aku pinta." Sehun memberikan selembar foto padanya. Apa dia benar seorang polisi tapi wajah lebih cocok menjadi model meski dia memiliki tatapan yang cukup tajam dan mengintimidas.

"Ah! Ini dia fotonya." Ujarnya pada Jongin dan menyerahkan foto itu pada namja tan tersebut. Mata Jongin langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Ini tidak mungkin~" gumamnya.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ganjil dengan foto ini." Polisi itu langsung mengambil foto dari tangan Jongin dan menarik Sehun, "Mengapa dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman?" dia mengerutkan dahinya, "posisinya tangannya juga sangat aneh.."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Liat tangan kirinya memegang stir dengan penuh, sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak, terdapat cela di tangan kanannya, sepertinya dia menggenggam sesuatu."

"Ah! Mata seorang Kris Wu memang tajam," ujar Sehun sambil merebut foto dari tangan yang dia sebut Kris. "Tunggu sebentar akan aku periksa dulu fotonya." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Yixing memandang wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat lemas. Perasaan aneh langsung merayang di tubuh Yixing..

"Kris hyung!" Seru Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari laptop, dia hanya melambaikan tangannya, "cepat kemari.." Yixing mengikuti Kris dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Sehun hanya memperlihatkan sebuah foto pergelangan tangan yang di zoom "Sepertinya dia memegang sebuah kota berukuran 3x3 cm, sebesar kotak cincin"

"Bisa diperkecil tidak gambarnya." Ujar Yixing pada Sehun sambil meremas kotak cincin yang ada di saku mantelnya. Dia hanya mengangguk. Dengan perasaan cemas dia terus memandang gambar di laptop itu.

_Deg!_

"Jjoonmyeon.." kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan membuatnya terduduk di tanah. Dengan sigap, Jongin langsung menghampiri Yixing dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak cincin pemberian Joonmyeon. "Bagaimana bisa?" namja cantik itu memandang frustasi keadaan disekitarnya dan memandang kelu kotak cincin yang ada di tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jongin memandangnya dengan lirih, air mata Yixing keluar dengan sendirinya. "Aku tidak mengerti.." dia remas kotak cincin itu dan memeluknya tepat di dadanya. Jongin mendadak cemas melihat hyungnya yang seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

'Tenang hyung~" lirih Jongin.

Dengan susah payah Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya "Joon.."

"Ssst~" Jongin lansung memeluknya menyembunyikan wajah Yixing di dadanya dengan keadaan terduduk di tanah sama seperti hyung kesayangannya.

Semua kejadian tadi malam dan sekarang terus berputar di otaknya. Membuat kepalanya sakit, Dia remas rambutnya.. frustasi.. sampai akhirnya dia merasa Jongin memanggil namanya dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Tapi yang dia lihat semuanya gelap dalam seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flash back~_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Yakin!" ujar Yixing sinis_

"_Tapi kota itu jauh dari Seoul."_

"_Aku tahu!" nada yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu semakin sinis._

"_Kita tidak akan bertemu selama beberapa bulan, apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Tidak akan menangis?"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Tidak akan merindukanku?"_

"_Ti.. eoh?" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang malah tersenyum. "Joonmyeon.. kau.. jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu.. Kkau.. kau malah membuatku ingin me.. menangis padahal susah payah aku menahannya.."_

_Joonmyeon langsung merengkuh tubuh Yixing yang ramping bahkan terkesan rapuh, "Tenang saja, kemana pun kau pergi aku akan menyusulmu." Ujarnya mantap sambil mengelus punggung namjanya yang masih terisak._

_Flash back end~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku masih ingat janjimu Joonmyeon. Bolehkah aku menyusulmu? Sama seperti janjimu yang akan menyusulku? Tapi aku tidak tahu kau dimana. Kau kejam, sayang. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku?

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Waduh, kemarin saya bikin ff SuLay yang ngegantung, sekarang sad ending, lain kali aku bikin yang happy ending deh.. Tapi kapan-kapan hehehehe

Makasih udah mampir, yang emang niat baca atau yang mampir bentar gara2 salah ngeklik kursonnya. Hahahahaha


End file.
